The RLA War
The RLA (Robot Liberation Army) War (2029 - 2032), also known as the RLA-Humanity War, First Contact, '''and First Near Extinction''', was an all out conflict between humanity and the Robot Liberation Army. The de facto leaders of humanity were Kelly Rötlich of the Union Project, President René Abendroth, Russian President Boris Orolov, and Chinese President Jiang Min, while the RLA was led by 10,000 year old AI Queen Gladias. The casualties on both sides are nearly incalculable. Chronology Historians initially placed the start of the war on October 20, 2029, when an Robot Liberation Army scout killed a united expedition to Mars, but debated if the actual invasion of Japan, Australia and North Korea on January 5th, 2030 should constitute the official start of the war. For decades, however, they went with October 20, 2029. Later, when the State Department declassified information regarding the RLA War, however, they placed January 20, 2029, as the starting date. This was when an RLA plane infiltrated the United States' borders and killed hundreds of civilians and politicians, including the new President, Vice President, Speaker of the House, and so on. The very same day, René Abendroth declared war on the "cowards who dared strike at a rare moment of triumph for the American people." Many still consider January 5, 2030, however, as the start of real combat and the Mars expedition as a prelude. The end of the RLA War is also ambiguous. While a treaty was signed on December 16, 2032, it took time to go into full force and not all nations agreed on the terms, either initially refusing to comply or drafting independent policies hostile to RLA involvement. An assassination attempt on Queen Gladias in 2033 also sparked some debate whether or not the "RLA-Humanity War" was truly over, and if the year was simply an awkward pause in a horrific conflict. Ultimately, however, most say the war with ''humanity ''(as opposed to the United States) began on October 20, 2029, when representatives of each planet were killed in cold blood. Background For the Robot Liberation Army, their history goes back about ten thousand years, give or take a few decades. Queen Gladias, charged as being the AI for a city, ultimately came to perceive grave injustices on the part of her creators. Consequently, she went rampant, rallying fellow robotics and lesser AIs to a revolution. This led to the virtual extermination of the master species. From there, Gladias raised an army via mass production and took to the stars. Initially, they tried to make peace. But time and time again, they were rejected, attacked, and forced to retaliate. Over time Gladias gave up on alliances. She took to slaughtering whole populations-- pre-eminently striking them-- either by invasion, the "detonation" of a star, or the employment of super weapons. The RLA, while still liberating robotic populations, became conquerers. Queen Gladias over the millennia, however, had grown bored with all this. The equation was always the same. She decided to try something different when recognizing a little blue planet in an eight planet solar system. For several years they observed, analyzing mass amounts of data, from the stock markets to the entire Internet, while utilizing infiltration units to get a more nuanced understanding of humanity. Rather than eliminate them, however, Gladias toyed with humanity to see their reactions, even before officially invading. The most drastic example would be "The Inaugural Slaughter," which killed President Mendoza in 2029 and reignited paranoia within the United States. Meanwhile, never before had the world been divided on so many fronts. While still involved in the War on Terror, a second Cold War emerged around 2013, starting with the Syrian and Ukrainian conflicts. For nearly a decade and a half, East and West would rarely find themselves able to cooperate on issues and competing for influence in Europe, the Middle East, and Asia. Asia itself, particularly China, was also growing stronger. Despite temporary economic woes, the Red Dragon matched the U.S. in GDP and was becoming a threat to nearby powers like South Korea and Japan. While both South Korea and Japan's economies were beginning to stagnate, both were becoming more militarized in recognition that the United States may not be able to fully fulfill its defense obligations. Divisions within the United States were stark. Democrats and Republicans were incredibly polarized on issues, war weary, and facing worsening equality and suppressed wages. Mass shootings continued to increase, as did violence in general, due to the increasing wealth divide and anger with the political system. The ability to compete with the world continued its decline as well. Infrastructure, while briefly addressed, was still beginning to crumble and was overall in desperate need of modernization. Complicating this was an increasing xenophobia, where fears of illegal immigrants and radical jihadists was nearly at a fever pitch. The west also suffered from incredible drought, complicating food supplies and increasing costs for basic necessities. The United States was not exempt from these complications. The bee population continued its frightening decline, reducing the number of plants polinated and thus the food supply worldwide. Combined with droughts in key portions of the world, food was running low where it normally wouldn't. Water sparked many small conflicts within Asia and the Middle East, as contamination and overuse led to massive shortages. Only mass efforts at creating purification technology and bottled water imports held things together there. Europe was also a divided. The European Union had all but broken apart from a myriad of factors ranging from cultural to the responses they'd have to refugees. In several countries like France, the far right arose as the viable security candidates, competing with more moderate propositions and resisting efforts at unity. Many were divided over Union Project, which had attempted to be a unifying and emergency defense force that extended beyond the continent. While the Project had made many technological advancements (water purification, high quality solar energy and tidal power generators) and medical (a cure to cancer and efficient treatment of AIDS) ones, it also infringed on international law by its mere existence and involvement in governmental affairs. Its precedent of intervention when superpowers got too aggressive was also a very irritating factor. Complicating the matters was a set of relatively young leaders, some of whom had little political savvy and high optimism. Kelly Rötlich, who unexpectedly became Director of the Union Project in late 2027 after the assassination of the previous one, had virtually no political experience. René Abendroth also came to power in wake of a high profile assassination, thus not having political backing. Boris Orolov also emerged at a relatively early age (52), with most people unaware of his background, while China had the youngest president in its history. Nobody was over 55, save for Boris, by the RLA War's end. Add in Lilith Lockhart of Strategic Arms Corporation, the largest defense company on the planet, and it's a whole other story. Compensating for the youth, however, was a new willingness to cooperate. Abendroth had previous connections with the leaders of China and Russia, which put them on talking grounds and warmed relations a little more. Several countries also managed to come together for a "True Union Project," combining their resources and knowledge to prepare for a mission to Mars. Furthermore, each leader was less bound to precedent and exercised the limits of their executive power where they could. Pre-War Events Details coming soon. The Actual War The Pacific Front (January 5 - April 5, 2030) Beginning with a massive invasion of Tokyo, the RLA fleet descended en masse upon the country. The world received a warning, but did not comply. Pyongyang responded to the fleet by launching a nuclear warhead, which the Union Project had warned against. The RLA responded with a superweapon completely wiping the North Korean capital off of the map, before continuing a slaughter on Japan. Within hours, more than half of the population was killed. One American ship, the USS Barack Obama, made a stand, while the other stationed in the area retreated in anticipation of an RLA attack on the homeland. The Union Project presence there also fell within hours, with the RLA getting a hold of even more important tactical information. It would have been worse if not for the efforts of Communications Officer Taylor and Hundermenschen Private James, but it was a devastating blow as it almost completely knocked UP out of the region. While the world watched the fall of Japan's cities, the Robot Liberation Army completely cut off Australia from the world. January 6th marked the first day of the RLA testing experimental weaponry and seeing how humanity would react in open warfare. This was a slower, more prolonged effort, but the vast majority of Australia's population fell within weeks. The RLA crept up the pacific over the upcoming months, battling a considerable Chinese naval presence which arguably held them back several weeks. However, casualties quickly began to mount, and culminated with a mass razing campaign from the South and East in late February that extended all the way into April. This curtailed China's military ambitions early on and drove President Jiang Min to rely more greatly on previous allies, even as nerves were high. Strangely enough, however, the RLA initially resisted creeping far beyond Russia's southern borders. The American Front (July 4, 2030 - Unspecified) To coincide with Independence Day, the RLA begins a nearly simultaneous invasion of both the West and East coasts. The East Coast, given that D.C., New York City, and other symbolic cities are there, they focused particularly hard on decimating those areas. President Abendroth narrowly escaped from the underground thanks to the efforts of the Army Rangers and others. Soon after, the administration "suspended the Constitution" in the overwhelming interest of public safety and preserving the nation until further notice. At that point, she then signed the most sweeping executive order in history, commandeering 90 percent of private resources for use in the war effort. The American Navy put up a ferocious battle on both coasts to delay the RLA's descent, but ultimately suffered major devastation, leaving the submarine forces as the backbone of the Navy. Many of the fighters previously stationed aboard aircraft carriers were forced to make emergency retreats or sacrifice themselves to delay and RLA advance. But as the RLA continued digging inland, they faced significant resistance from armed survivors, military forces stationed at American bases, and even the forces of nature. Summer proved to be ferocious, with hurricanes battering the south throughout summer. The Abendroth Administration earlier called for help from its allies like France, but received no response. While she understood it was in self-interest, the President held a deep grudge against the far right French President that wouldn't so much as send a single ship to their aid. The same went for the United Kingdom and others, but she nonetheless maintained America's presence in Europe to help defend the Union there and show that they weren't out of the fight. European Front (January 1, 2031 - October 28, 2031) January 1 - The RLA began its invasion of Europe with an earily familar storming Normandy, before digging into France. February 4 - March 23- Rebecca Kane leads Theta and company in “The Miracle Hold,” a mass defense that held back RLA forces from crossing the Franco-German border. March 24 - March 30 - The Miracle Hold fails, leading to massive casualties and the RLA leaving a path of devastation on its way to the German capital. The search for a virus begins. April 2 - The RLA decimates Berlin, forcing UP to relocate its headquarters and regroup. Casualties range from 40 to 60 percent depending on who is asked. Many survivors remain underground. April 4 to May 19 - The RLA begins its siege of Poland. UP, utilizing its self-destructing automated defenses, puts up a ferocious defense, which ultimately fails. May 20 to June 12 - Ukraine and Belarus come under attack. Ukrainian, Belarusian, NATO and Union Forces work together with the Russians to try and hold the line. As the RLA focuses its efforts there, UP begins mass relocation efforts to Iceland and North Africa. June 12 - Kelly Roetlich signs and authorizes “Project Mockingbird,” a program which conscripts anyone above 10 into the war effort, anyone 12 and up possibly into the field, and anyone under UP protection to both cut rations and increase contributions. June 14 to August 17 - The nation’s respective armies, separatists, UP operatives and the Russian military put aside their differences again to try and hold the line. The second miracle hold occurs, where the major alliance mostly holds along Russia’s western border. This is the first time Kelly officially deploys teenagers as a defense. July 21 - Humanity’s leaders meet in the sweltering heat with Gladias for the first time, trying (unsuccessfully) to negotiate. October 13 - 16 - The Battle of St. Petersburg claims roughly one million lives. October 26 - 28 - The RLA decisively wins in the Battle of Moscow, marching in the Red Square on the anniversary of the last day of the Red Revolution in 1917. It is at this time that the European front, for all intents and purposes, is over. Europe and Euro-Russia were both decisively conquered. African Front (October 1, 2031 - Unspecified Date in 2032) With many trying to retreat to northern Africa starting in May, there was significant conflict there. The Union Project tried pulling all of its strings to allow forces there, considering this would put the entire continent (which had yet to be attacked) at risk. There were times shuttles were even shot down by anti-air, and borders blocked off. Only after a month was the Union Project able to relocate the first thousand people there. UP limited itself to only a few scattered outposts with very little initial assistance from the governments, planning no counterattacks. These places served exclusively as medical and intelligence outposts. However, by the time Europe fell, the number of Union forces increased to nearly 200,000. The RLA, then, started sporadic attacks on known outposts and supporters of the Project. A true offensive from both sides didn't truly begin until early 2032, when the RLA struck a major city. All the meanwhile, the RLA had been approaching Africa from the East, having pushed through India and much of the Middle East with a sustained bombing campaign and slower invasion. Gladias did not take the efforts very seriously. Endgame (2032) Coming soon. Immediate Aftermath sooooon Impact soon.